


Brick

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve contemplates building a brick planter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brick

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated.

Steve picks up a brick and hefts it in his palm carefully, wondering just what he's let himself in for. At first, it hadn't seemed like it'd be too hard; just lay down a few bricks, throw in some dirt, a few plants, and voila! Nice little planter, right out front where he could show off the very lovely orchid Grace gave him for his birthday.

Instead, he has to think about things like size requirements, mixing cement properly, making the thing level, keeping the cement from getting all over the bricks and making everything look like shit. It's really a lot more to worry about than he'd been expecting, but he's sure as hell not going to back out of it now, not when he'd spent all that time picking out the right bricks. And the stuff hadn't exactly been cheap either, which means he builds the planter or sells the brick.

He thinks of the happy smile he's sure to get from Grace when she sees it, and his decision's made. There's pretty much nothing he wouldn't do to make Danny's little girl happy. Luckily for him, Danny feels the same way, which means that Danny will totally be willing to help him with this project. Steve sets down the brick and picks up his phone. Time to call in reinforcements.


End file.
